1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, especially to an electrical connector and electrical connector assembly having terminals with elasticity.
2. Description of the Relate Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,384 issued on Sep. 8, 1992, discloses a conventional connector assembly mounted separately on two Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) and including a first electrical connector and a second electrical connector engaging with the first electrical connector. The first electrical connector has an insulative housing and a plurality of blade-shaped rigid first terminals retained in the insulative housing. The second electrical connector has a plurality of second blade-shaped terminals retained in a corresponding insulative housing for engaging with the first terminals. The second terminal defines two contacting arms for holding the first terminal when the connector assembly mating together. Each of the first terminals has a finger-shaped contacting portion received between the contacting arms of the second terminal.
However, the contacting arms of the second terminal would unsteadily engage with the finger-shaped contacting portion of the first terminal, because the contacting arms may lose intrinsic elasticity after repetitiously pressed apart by the rigid finger-shaped contacting portion.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly thereof is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the relate arts.